805
Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2017 as 3.5 year-old independent subadult Known Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 805 is the 2014 female offspring of 132, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. Known Litters of Cubs: None as of 2018 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: 'There were no known genetic study samples obtained on 806 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2015 through 2018. 'Identification: Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2014:' Spring Cub with 132 and Littermates 806 & 807 , Speculated 805 is speculated to be one of the three 2014 offspring of 132 , with 806 and 807 speculated to be the other two littermates. If that is true, then 2014 would be 805's year of birth. '2015:' Yearling with 132 and Littermates 806 & 807 , Speculated 805 is speculated to be one of the three 2014 offspring of 132 . If that is true, then 805 would have been a yearling in 2015 remaining with 132 and her two other littermates (806 & 807 ). '2016:' 2.5 Year-Old Dependent Cub with 132 and Littermates 806 & 807 , Speculated 805 is speculated to be one of three 2014 offspring of 132 . If that is true, 132 kept these three offspring into their 3rd summer and 805 would have spent 2016 remaining with 132 and her two littermates (806 & 807 ). '2017:' 3.5 Year-Old Newly Independent Female Subadult, 1st Year Classified 805 was initially identified as an independent subadult, believed to be 3.5 years-old and assigned her bear monitoring number. NPS photos: 805 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTOS RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22.jpg|805 July 2017 NPS photos via Ranger Jeanne July 22, 2018 July 2017: 805 was initially identified, assigned her bear monitoring number, and classified as a 3.5 year-old independent subadult in July 2017 . Ranger Jeanne commented on July 22, 2018 at 13:01 and shared the information regarding the speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes of 806 possibly being one of 132's 2014 offspring: 805 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 01.JPG|805 July 2017 NPS photo via Ranger Jeanne July 22, 2018 805 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 02.JPG|805 July 2017 NPS photo via Ranger Jeanne July 22, 2018 805 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 03.JPG|805 July 2017 NPS photo via Ranger Jeanne July 22, 2018 Ranger Jeanne commented on July 22, 2018 at 13:01 and shared the information regarding the speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes of 805 possibly being one of 132's 2014 offspring: 805 INFO 2014 - 2017 BTB 132 OFFSPRING RJEANNE 2018.07.22 13.01 COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Jeanne's July 22, 2018 13:01 comment '2018:' 4.5 Year-Old Female Subadult 'July 2018:' On September 14, 2018 at 13:12 Ranger Russ Taylor commented and shared a list from KNP&P Bear Monitor, Ranger Tammy Carmack of bears observed during official July 2018 bear monitoring sessions. 805 was not listed by number on that list, 805 was not observed during July 2018 official bear monitoring sessions per Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment : "Straight from the keyboard of our bear biologist. Here are the bear totals for Brooks River 2018. July: 52 independent bears 32, 39, 83, 89, 94+3coy, 28, 132+1coy, 151, 171, 261, 274, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 477, 480, 503, 504, 603, 610, 634, 708, 717, 719, 747, 755, 775, 801, 803, 806, 807, 811, 812, 820, 821, 831, 854, 856, 900, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 911 Fall: 45 independent bears 32, 68, 83, 94+3coy, 115, 132+1coy, 171, 261, 273, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 480, 482+3coy, 503, 504, 602, 610, 708, 717, 719, 720, 806, 811, 812, 813+2coy, 820, 821, 831, 854, 879, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 912, 913" INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.07 per RANGER LESLIE SKORA via RANGER RUSS 2018.11.09 13.25.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment 'Fall 2018:' 805 was not observed during Fall 2018 official bear monitoring sessions per Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment : "Straight from the keyboard of our bear biologist. Here are the bear totals for Brooks River 2018. July: 52 independent bears 32, 39, 83, 89, 94+3coy, 28, 132+1coy, 151, 171, 261, 274, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 477, 480, 503, 504, 603, 610, 634, 708, 717, 719, 747, 755, 775, 801, 803, 806, 807, 811, 812, 820, 821, 831, 854, 856, 900, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 911 Fall: 45 independent bears 32, 68, 83, 94+3coy, 115, 132+1coy, 171, 261, 273, 284, 402+4coy, 409, 435+2yrlg, 451+3yrlg, 480, 482+3coy, 503, 504, 602, 610, 708, 717, 719, 720, 806, 811, 812, 813+2coy, 820, 821, 831, 854, 879, 901, 902, 903, 904, 905, 906, 907, 908, 909, 910, 912, 913" INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.07 per RANGER LESLIE SKORA via RANGER RUSS 2018.11.09 13.25.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's November 9, 2018 13:25 comment '2019:' 'August 2019:' 2019.08.04: Could this be 805 on August 4, 2019 photograph by Goof_N & Kacko (p 01/04/2020 13:04 )?: 805 PIC 2019.08.04 GOOF_N POSTED 2020.01.04 13.04 805 MAYBE.jpg|805? August 4, 2019 photograph by Goof_N & Kacko 805 PIC 2019.08.04 GOOF_N POSTED 2020.01.04 13.04 805 MAYBE w COMMENTS.JPG SUBADULT WHO 2019.08.03 POSSIBLY 39s MISSING UNACCOUNTED FOR 2016 TRIPLET GOOF N POSTED 2020.01.04 08.43 01 & 02 w COMMENT 06.JPG '2020:' For future use 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 132 , Speculated There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 805 is the 2014 female offspring of 132, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermates:' 806 & 807 , Speculated There is speculation that 806 and 807 are 805's two littermates from 132's 2014 litter of 3 spring cubs. 'Offspring:' None as of 2018 Season Add here 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' None 805 is believed to have been a 2.5 year-old dependent cub in 2016. Cubs were not sampled for the genetics study by Ranger Michael Saxton '2017:' None known There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 805 in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton. '2018:' Not known We do not have genetics study information from Ranger Michael Saxton at this time. We are awaiting information from the rangers. Category:Bear Book